Short stories of Monsuno
by Grayeyes98
Summary: These will consist of short stories, of all sorts of things. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Grayeyes98! I'm going to do some short stories for monsuno and if you have any ideas, let me know! Any characters to add plz give me a description of them.**

This is taking place in a store, let's just see how crazy the teem gets.

"Let's head out to the store guys" Chase told them.

"What will we be looking for? Will it be food"? Bren asked nearly drooling.

"All you guys think about is food, food, food, food" Jinja complained annoyed.

"Well we're starving" Bren whined.

"You just ate this morning" Jinja said annoyed.

Chase was starting to get worried, he didn't want Jinja to go crazy on the team like she did at the one party at Bren's house. Chills went down Chase's spine.

"Look, guys. We don't need to get into a argument" Chase said worriedly.

"They started it" Bren and Jinja both stated pointing at the other person.

"Primcess, Glasses, calm down"! Dax yelled.

"Let's just go to the store guys. Chase said.

They all started to walk to the store. Once they arrived Chase started to tell them how to behave because the last time they went to the store they got kicked out and nearly destroyed the place. Chase then went to look at Jinja, but she had vanished.

"Oh, no" Chase thought to himself.

"Did you see where Jinja went"? Chase asked the team looking at every one of them.

"No" they all said.

"Oh, great. We better find her"! Chase yelled.

-—–-

**On Jinja's part.**

Jinja had just run off into the store.

"Let's have some fun" she thought to herself.

Jinja had just seen a golf cart on display, and since she's never driven a car, she kinda wanted to try and drive it.

"Okay" she thought to herself.

Jinja then jumped over the fence that kept the golf art in there and hopped in, with the keys still in the cart. She then pressed her foot on the pedal and the golf cart then zoomed out of the exhibit. Security was chasing Jinja, but she didn't care.

**Chase and the gangs part.**

"Let's find her! And quick!" Chase screamed.

"There"! Dax pointed.

Chase turned and saw Jinja in a golf cart getting Chased by security guards.

"Oh, no" Chase said.

**Jinja's part**

Jinja saw the others and waved to them. But while she was waving she forgot about the walls in front of her then the golf cart crashed into the wall. With the stuffed animals falling. Jinja then jumped out and made a run for the food department then grabbed some coke, shook it up and turned towards the security guards and let the coke take care of them.

"CLEAN UP IN ISLE 9" the intercom went.

Jinja then went towards the explosive store.

"No, Jinja"! Chase and Dax screamed.

"Do not worry, my friends. I will stop her" Beyal said so calmly.

Beyal then started to run, and made to to the explosive store before Jinja had, then the monk had grabbed Jinja gently from behind, not letting her move any closer to the store.

"That was close. Nice going Beyal" Chase praised him.

"Now let us get out, before we cause any more destruction.

The team then ran out of the store.

**What do you guys think? What should be a few characters I should add in?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be another short story that will involve Jeredy Suno! **

**This is taking place on Jeredy's train.**

All of Core-tech was asleep while the train was moving. All of them were in a peaceful sleep, since they haven't been able to get much shut eye, for a while. When all of a sudden an alarm went off. Then within a jump all of team core-tech was awake.

"What's going on"? Mumbled Bren.

"I don't know" Chase replied sleepily.

"Let's, find out" Dax said with a yawn.

All of team core-tech started to run to the front of the train where Chase's dad, Jeredy Suno is.

"What's going on Dad"? Chases asked.

Jeredy didn't reply yet, but was just staring at his computer, and every once in awhile glanced at Jon who was in the tank.

"Dad"? Asked Chase.

"I don't know yet, son" Jeredy replied.

With that note, the train started to jerk back and fourth.

"What is that"?! Jinja screamed.

"I believe we are under attack" Beyal told her.

The door to the entrance of the train then swung open.

"How'd you like our entrance"? Asked Klipse.

"Klipse, I should of known"! Yelled Chase.

"We have come for Jeredy Suno, will you give him up easily or do we have to fight to take him"?

Out of nowhere Chase saw Jinja running towards him. With a tad bit more space let between the running Jinja and Klipse, Jinja jumped up and was getting ready to kick him, when Klipse grabbed her ankle and sent her flying towards Dax and Beyal.

"Jinja/princess" Beyal and Dax yelled worriedly.

They both caught Jinja, and was making sure she was alright when she awakes. While Chase and Bren try and keep Klipse away from Jeredy.

"You won't get your hands on my dad"! Chase screeched.

"Oh, and why not? Because you saw what happened to the girl" Klipse replied evilly.

Klipse and his side kick, had suddenly run around Chase and Bren and grabbed Jeredy.

"Your coming with us" Klipse told him.

"No"! Jeredy yelled.

"haha" Klipse laughed. You have no choice".

And then they had jumped off the train.

"No"! Chase screamed sadly.

"We failed to protect him" Bren said.

Chase who had almost forgotten about Jinja looked over at her.

"How's she doing, guys"? Chase asked them worriedly.

"She has not woken up yet. We should take her back to her room. While you guus look for Jeredy" Beyal told them.

With that, Beyal picked up Jinja and brought her back to their room.

"Let's go" Chase said.

The team, walked to the edge of the train, Chase had his monsuno Lock ready to launch.

"Lock, Launch"! Yelled Chase.

Bren, Dax and Chase, had jumped onto Lock's back.

"Lock look for my dad" Chase told him.

Within a few minutes Lock had taken them close to Klipse's base. Chase started to look around for any signs of his dad. Chase looked to the right, and found Klipse holding his dad with his hands tied behind his back.

"Over there" Whispered Chase to Dax and Bren.

"What kind of approach should we take lil Suno"? Dax asked.

"A quick grab him, and try and escape plan" Chase replied

"Works with me" Bren said.

"Now" Chase whispered.

They made their move towards Klipse and his side kick. Within a moment of standing behind some bushes, they tackled Klipse to the ground.

"What the" Klipse didn't even get to finish his sentence, before seeing who it was.

"What are you guys doing here"? Hissed Klipse.

Dax had untied Jeredy. While they tied Klipse to a rock, so he couldn't run after him. and with that Core-tech was off, and Dax launched out Boost. The three members got on Boost.

"Boost, head to Jeredy's train" Dax told him.

Boost was off and running to where they left the train.

"Thank you guys for saving me" Jeredy, said thankfully.

**What do you think of the story? What are some more characters that I should add in? You can create your own! Just give me a description if you do. :) Also, what kind of stories you would like to see?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be a pairing between Chase and Jinja, ((Thank you ChasexJinjaforever, for coming up with the pairing))!**

The team had split up for the day, Dax! Beyal and Bren are together, and then Jinja and Chase were teamed up. Jinja had been really happy when she heard that she was getting paired up with Chase. Chills had run throughout her body.

"You alright"? Chase asked the female, who had turned quite pale.

No answer.

"Jin"? Chase asked agin shaking her.

Still no answer.

"Jinja, I'm starting to get worried" Chase said again.

With that Jinja had snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry" Jinja replied. "I was day dreaming".

"About what"? Chase asked curiously.

"Ummm... Nothing... It doesn't matter" Jinja said while turning read in the face.

"Oh, okay" Chase said kinda confused, but dropped the topic.

"So, what would you like to do"? Jinja asked Chase.

"We could go to the fair"? Chase suggested.

"Yea"! Jinja shouted.

So with that, the two were heading to the fair.

"This sure is a long walk" Jinja panted.

"You need a break"? Chase asked.

"Yea, a little bit" She panted.

Jinja lied down on the grass, and started to doze off.

Chase looked at Jinja while she was asleep, and though she looked cute, and enjoyed the fact that she looked peaceful. This was one of the more relaxing days they had because they finally get to enjoy themselves.

Chase, then saw a small notebook, near Jinja's shirt.

"mmm... I wonder, what we have here" Chase thought.

While moving forward, to grab it, he was worried Jinja would wake up before, or once he got to the notebook. He then carefully grabbed the book and began to open it.

"Oh, this is her personal diary" He thought. "One peak won't hurt".

With that he opened the notebook and began to read what she had written, one of the things he saw was that Jinja had a crush on him ever since she knew him, and that she started liking him more each day they traveled.

**2 Hours later.**

Jinja had finally woken up, after two hours.

Jinja then started to sit up, while yawning.

"Hello, sleeping beauty" Chase teased.

"I didn't sleep that long, did I"? Jinja asked.

"Just about two hours"! Chase laughed.

"Are we gonna miss the fair now"? Jinja asked.

"Probably" Chase said saddened.

"Oh" She sighed.

"It's not your fault" Chase said soothingly.

"Where's my notebook"?! Jinja asked worriedly.

"Oh, crag" Chase thought, I forgot to put it back.

"Mmm..." Chase mumbled.

Jinja looked at him and saw he was holding her notebook.

"Chase"! Jinja screamed. "I can't believe you read that"! She cried.

"I'm really sorry Jin" Chase replied.

"What part did you read"? She asked.

"Enough to know that you like me... A lot" He told her.

"I don't know my emotions, right now. Everything seems to be frozen around me. But you do not feel the same way, do you"? She asked.

"I truly do though" Chase told her.

"Really"? Jinja asked brightly.

"Yes, I do. Jinja one thing that I do not do, is lie. You're really cute" He smiled.

"Why, thank you" Jinja said, while blushing.

Chase then pulled Jinja into a hug, and gave her a small kiss. Jinja turned bright red in the face and looked at him in awe.

It was almost dark when they decided to head on back to camp. They made it much later than the other team members were expecting them to be that late.

"Where were you guys"? Dax and Bren said in union.

"We were just hanging" Chase said.

Bren looked down at them, and realized that they were holding hands.

"Are you two together"? Asked Bren.

"Yes, B. We are"! Chase replied.

**What do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review below. And if you can/want to can you give me an idea for what you would like another short story to be on? Sorry this was kinda rushed.㈳3**


	4. The dinner date, (Tango)

**This will be a pairing of Dax and Tango! Thank you BlackRavenFire for the idea!**

"Where is she"? Dax asked a loud with no one around. She said she'd meet me here at 5:30pm"…

So dax just started to pace back and forth, getting border by the minute.

"There you are Daxy" Tango replied sweetly.

"What is it you want, Tango"? Dax asked.

"What is it that you mean, Daxy"? She asked.

"You're the one who wanted to meet me here, so what do you want"? Dax asked once more.

"Oh, it is you Dax. That I truly want. You're such a handsome guy. And quite smart too" she finished.

"What are you planning on doing to me? Did you ambush me"? Dax questioned.

"Nope, it is just me" Tango replied.

"Would you like to go out for dinner"? Tango asked.

"Umm… Sure I guess, so" Dax replied with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, let's go"! Tango shouted.

"Where to"? Dax asked.

"How about this new Italian restaurant, that's in the next town over. It's really not a long walk from here" Tango told him.

"Sounds good, to me" Dax replied.

"Okay, follow me" Tango replied.

The two of them were walking, to the next town over, for a little bit. When it was starting to get cooler, from the night sky.

"It's getting kind of cold, here" Tango told him.

"Not for me" Dax replied with a giant smile.

He then looked at Tango and realized she was frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He replied. "Here take my sweater" he said taking off the sweater, and putting it around Tango's shoulder.

"You're such gentleman" She replied with a smile.

"Why thank you" He replied smirking.

"Let's get going, don't want to be late for the dinner reservations I made" she laughed.

"Haha, alright" Dax said picking up a jog, and swooping Tango up, with her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing"? She laughed.

"Nothing much" he started, and then saw a pond. "Except this"! He yelled throwing Tango in the water.

"Tango, you're soaking wet" he laughed, but then started to feel guilty.

"What are you, looking at"? She asked, not sure whether she should be laughing, or be angry at him.

"I'm sorry" Dax said looking down.

"Don't be"! She yelled picking up some water and splashing him with it.

"What was that for"? He asked innocently.

"For throwing me in the water"! She yelled, while laughing.

"Okay, okay. Truce"? He asked.

"Truce" she said.

"Okay, we don't want to be late" Tango looked at him.

Dax then walked over and grabbed her hands.

"Let's go" He replied.

So they started to walk closer to the town.

**30 minutes later.**

They have entered the town, and started asking where the restaurant is. One kind man had spoken up.

"Go to the opposite end" he pointed in the direction. "And then take a right" the kind man smiled.

"Thank you, sir" Tango said to the man.

"You are welcome, miss" The man said smiling.

Then they headed down to the corner of the street, then they took a right. They were at the entrance of the restaurant, and walked into the door.

**Inside the Restaurant.**

"Hello" a younger waiter said. "Where would you like to be seated"? She asked.

Dax and Tango were whispering. "By the window"? Tango asked. "Sure that's fine by me" Dax replied.

"By the window" Tango smiled.

"Right this way, miss" she said, walking towards one of the open seating area's by the window.

"Would this seat be alright"? The lady asked.

"Yeah, this should be fine" Tango said.

"Wait here, and I'll go get the menus" The young waiter smiled.

With that they sat down, and waited for the waiter to come back with the menu.

"Here you go" the waiter smiled.

"Why, thank you" Dax said.

"May, I get you anything to drink"? The waiter asked.

"Yes, please. I'll just have water, and Root Beer" Tango said.

"Same here" Dax chuckled.

"Okay, wait here and I'll go get the drinks" the waiter said leaving.

The waiter came back with the drinks on a tray.

"Here you go" the waiter said giving them the drinks.

"Thank you" Dax and Tango said at the same time.

"I'll come back in a few minutes, to see if you're ready to order" the waiter replied leaving.

"What are you planning on ordering"? Dax asked.

"I don't know yet, the Chicken parmigiana, or the Lasagna look good" Tango replied. "What about you"? She asked.

"Maybe the Chicken Saltimbocca, or yeah, the Lasagna look really good" Dax replied nearly drooling.

The waiter came back.

"May I take your order" She asked.

Dax and Tango exchanged a look.

"Yeah, we're ready" Dax said.

"Who would like to order first"? The waiter asked.

"Ladies first" Dax smiled.

"Okay, I'll have the Chicken parmigiana" Tango replied.

"And, I'll have Lasagna" Dax finished.

"Okay, I'll come back soon, with your food" the waiter said while walking away.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Pretty fancy place, isn't it"? Tango said.

"Yeah, it is. Especially after being in the woods for so long" Dax said.

**Half an hour later.**

The waiter came back, with the two dishes on the tray.

"Here you go, I hope you like it" the waiter winked at the two, while going over to check on some other tables.

"This looks amazing"! Dax shouted just enough for Tango to hear.

"Yeah, this does"! She quietly shouted back.

The two then started to eat their meal.

"Mine taste wonderful" Tango said.

"Mine too" Dax said.

"Yours looks good too" Dax and Tango said in sync.

Dax then took a piece of his food of his plate.

"Here try mine" Dax smiled while putting a piece, of his food in her mouth.

"Yum, that taste really good" Tango chuckled. "Want to try mine"? She asked.

"Sure" he chuckled as he broke a piece off.

**1 hour later.**

"Ahh that tasted so good" Tango said.

"Yeah" Dax agreed.

"Yo, waiter. We'd like our check now"! Dax shouted.

The waiter looked over at Dax.

"Okay, be there in a minute" the waiter replied.

The waiter then walked over to them.

"Okay, that'll be $120" The waiter ringed up.

"Okay, here you go" Tango said, about to give the money, to the waiter, when Dax jumped up.

"No, can do" Dax said.

"What do you mean"? Tango asked.

"I'll be paying for the meal" Dax smiled.

"But, I really don't mind" Tango replied, with a deep voice.

"But, I feel like paying for the meal" Dax dared.

"But what if I want to"? Tango asked, with a frown.

"Do you guys need a little more time"? The waiter asked starting to get uncomfortable.

"No, but I'll be paying for the meal" Dax said, handing her the money.

By the time they were done arguing, just about the whole restaurant were looking at them, so they got red in the face.

"Let's leave" Tango said, while blushing.

"Yeah" Dax agreed.

So the two of them held onto the other one's hand and walked out of the restaurant with everyone looking at them as they left.

"I had a really good time" Dax said to her, while looking at her.

"Yeah, me too. Let's do his again, sometime"? Tango asked.

"Anytime, you have free time" Dax said.

Dax grabbed Tango's shoulders and pulled her into a hug, and then kissed her.

**Hope you liked this!(: Tell me what you think in the reviews. And if you have a request please ask me, I'd be glad to write it. **


	5. Dax and Jina

_**Sorry for me leave of absence. But in some of the past reviews Dax X Jinja, so I will do that pairing below. (:**_

The team had gotten barely any sleep the night before, and once they were all awoken they groaned in complaints. Dax who was the first to wake simply stared at 'his' beaautful princess. Until she stired in her sleep and opened her eyes. Dax who was extremely close to her blushed in embarassement when he saw how close him and Jinja were, and was caught staring at her.

"What do you want, Dax?" Jinja asked.

"Sorry" he blushed. But you're just so attractive."

"Oh, thanks" she blushed. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept alright, most sleep we've gotten in awhile. How did you sleep?" Dax asked.

"I slept okay" Jinja replied.

"Hey, you and I should do something today" Dax smirked.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, its 10:00 so we could walk into town and get lunch because when we arive at the town it should be around 11:00 and then we could just hang out after that or find something to do" He said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, want to leave now?" She asked.

"Yeah" he smiled.

As they were about to leave JInja thought of something.

"Wait Dax?" She asked.

"What?" He looked over at the beautiful girl.

"What about the rest of the team?" She questioned.

"Wait, did you think they were going to be joining us?" Dax asked, a sad look on his face.

"No of course not, but won't they wonder where we're off to?"

"Oh" he blushed. "I didn't think of that" he looked away, completely embarassed.

"I guess I can write a note and say me and Dax left for the day for a date and to not worry about us. Sound good Dax? Jinja asked.

"Yes, it sounds perfect" Dax grinned.

So Jinja wrote the note and left it on Chase's bag.

"Let's leave now" Dax told Jinja.

So, Dax took Jinja's hand and they walked hand in hand throughout the forest. Along the way they made small talk and got to know each other better, like what was your favorite color, and what their life was like before they all came together in team core-tech. Then they reached the end of the forest, and a small village came into view.

"Close your eyes, Jinja" Dax whispered.

"How come?" Jinja questioned.

"Just trust me, okay?" Dax told her.

"Fine" Jinja groaned. So Jinja closed her eyes, and was being led by Dax, to a resteraunt in the small town. Where was he talking me, and why did he want me to close my eyes, Jinja wondered to herself. They had finally stopped walking, in what felt like forever.

"We're here!" Dax shouted.

Jinja opened her eyes, stunned at the sight she saw. It was a really fancy resteraunt.

"Wow" Jinja said.

"You ready to go in?" Dax asked.

"Yeah of course" Jinja replied.

They walked in and saw a waiter.

"A table of two" Dax told her.

"Of course, please follow me" she replied leading them to a table of two.

Jinja and Dax sat down, while the waiter gave them a menu.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" she told them.

A few minutes have passed, as they looked for what they would be eating and drinking that afternoon.

"Are you ready to place your order" she asked them kindly.

"Yes please" they both said together.

"Ladies first" Dax smiled at Jinja.

"I'll have a rootbeer for my drink, and some fries and a steak, for my dinner" Jinja smiled at the waiter.

"Let's see, I'll have a lemonade for my drink, and a lobster and fries for my dinner" Dax told the waiter.

While they were waiting for their food, the couple were arm wrestling, and kept themselves busy with some small talk, getting to know each other some more, and about how they hated Klipse and Charlamane and everyone who kept on following them giving them not nearly as much sleep as they desired. Finally once they saw there waiter come into view they stopped talking and waited for her.

"Here you go" she handed them the food and drinks.

"Thank you" they both replied.

"My pleasure" she smiled.

Dax and Jinja started to dig into their food, they ate in silience for a few minuted.

"It's been such a long time since I've had such amazing food as this" Jinja said as she continued as she tore into her food.

"Yeah!" Dax agreed.

Finally after eating there food they were looking at the bill. Jinja was looking in her pocket to pay the rather large bill. But Dax reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I have this covered" he told her, and reached into his pocket and grabbed the money that would pay for their lunch that afternoon.

"You sure?" Jinja started wide eyed at the bill and kept glancing at his wad of cash.

"It's my treat" Dax smiled.

"Okay, thank you" Jinja blushed.

They waited for the waiter and once she came they handed her the bill that covered the lunch.

"Thank you for serving us this afternoon" Jinja and Dax thanked her.

"No problem thank you for coming to this resteraunt" the waiter replied. "Have a good day"

"You too" they told her, and walked out of the resteraunt.

"What do you want to do?" Dax asked her.

Jinja only shrugged in response.

"There's a lake nearby. You want to chill there for a bit?" Dax asked her.

"Sure" Jinja smiled.

So they walked to the lake in silience, hand in hand. Once they arrived at the lake they sat on a boulder.

"How did you enjoy lunch?" Dax asked the beautful girl in front of him.

"It was amazing. How was your food?" Jinja asked him back.

"Mine was excellent" Dax grinned.

"Hey, Jinja?" Dax waited for her attention.

"Yeah, Dax?" Jinja turned to face him.

"What do you think of me?" Dax asked her.

"I think you're amazing, a great person, and a handsome guy" she replied getting slightly red.

"Would you ever date me?" Dax asked feeling his cheeks getting warmer.

Jinja blushed at his question. "Yeah, of course."

Dax got off of the boulder and stood in front of Jinja.

"Jinja?"

"Yes, Dax?"

"I love you" he replied and leaned forward and started kissing her.

_**What did you guys think? What are some other short stores you would like me to write about? I still have a few in the reviews that I will follow up on. (: Reviews are always appreciated, and a big thank you to all the people that have already reviewed!**_


	6. The team go swimming

_**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories! It really means a lot. (: So in this short story the team decide to go swimming because it is an extremely hot day. Thank you to my reviewer who gave me this fantastic idea!**_

It started out as an extremely hot day, with one specific team. The team was called Team-Coretech.

"It's so warm" Bren kept crying out, everyone was starting to get irritated by him.

"Shut up" Jinja screamed at him, she was on the final straw with him.

"But..." Bren started.

"Everyone's warm" Jinja shouted, "Stop repeating yourself"

The other members of team coretech just started at Bren and Jinja, not wanting to anger the brunette any farther.

"You know what's strange? Chase asked.

"That Bren won't shut up?" Jinja replied.

"No, Jinja" Chase told her. "That the villains have not attacked us, since this heat picked up" Chase said, sounding relieved.

"That is quite strange" Beyal said, seeming slightly puzzled.

"Perhaps the heat is too much for those chickens. Staying cool in their stupid lab or airship" Dax smirked. "Guess we can handle more then they can."

"So, I guess we can declare that today, instead of running away or fighting our enemies, we can have just a relaxing day" Chase simply smiled.

"But it's too hot to-" Bren started, but Jinja interrupted, "Don't you dare say it, Bren" Jinja glared at him.

"Hot" Bren finished, gulping, afraid of the girl.

Bren didn't have enough time to jump out of the way as Jinja tackled him.

"I am in a very bad mood, Bren and you are only making it worse" Jinja said through gritted teeth.

"Jinja get off of him" Dax, Beyal and Chase said.

It didn't look like Jinja was going to get off him anytime soon. So Dax and Beyal had to yank her off of him. With her still in their grip. "Hey princess, if you want us to let go of you you have to promise not to kill Bren" Dax told her.

"Fine, I won't kill him" Jinja replied.

Once she said that, they let her out of their grip.

"As I was going to say, before the chaos happened, what if we go swimming?" Chase asked.

"Where can we swim?" Jinja questioned.

"In the lake, I walked a little farther then we currently are, and I saw a nice lake" Chase smiled.

"That sounds like a lot of fun" Dax agreed.

"Let us pack up then" Beyal told them.

So after there leader suggested that they go swim in a lake, they packed up all of their things that they had to bring with. After around half an hour, the team had arrived at the lake. Once they saw the lake they walked a little bit closer to it, and put their bags down.

"Where can we change?" Jinja asked slightly embarrassed.

Dax just started laughing.

"Very mature Dax" Jinja glared at him.

"Jinja there are some trees over there, you could change behind" Chase told her.

"Great" Jinja mumbled as she walked behind some tree's to get dressed behind.

Once they all were dressed they walked closer to the lake.

"Let's have some fun on our day off!" Dax shouted as he tackled Jinja into the water.

"What was that for?!" Jinja shouted at him.

"Oh C'mon princess" Dax said.

"Whatever" she said as she pretended to swim away, once Dax turned his back to her, she jumped on his back. "I'm going to win this" she said, trying to hold in laughter, as Dax threw her off of him and into Beyal.

"I'm so sorry, Beyal" Jinja said to the monk, trying not to blush.

"It is alright, Jinja you did not mean to" Beyal gave Jinja a charming smile.

"Hey, lovebirds" Chase called playfully towards Jinja and Beyal.

Jinja just blushed and looked down at the water.

"What is it that you want Chase?" Beyal asked.

"Do you two want some hotdogs?" Chase asked, Dax and Bren are already out of the lake."

"Yes please" Jinja said quietly, but loud enough for Chase to hear.

"Yes, please" Beyal said as they both made their way out of the lake, walking over to where they left their bags and grabbed a towel out of them, wrapping it around them.

"Here you go, Beyal, Jinja" Chase said as he handed the hotdogs to them.

Everyone was now eating the hotdogs that Chase had made them, and talking about what a fun time they all had at the lake, and how it lightened the mood for the team. They had been at the lake for quite awhile , the sun was starting to set as night was coming.

_**What did you guys think? Once again thank you to the reviewer who suggested I had them go swimming! :D What else would you like to see?**_


	7. Jon Ace and Dax

Hey! :) So someone requested for me to do a Jon Ace X Dax, so I will do this pairing in the chapter! :D The story will be taking place on a airship that they will be in, and the rest of the team are off somewhere else.

The rest of the team had decided that they were going to track Charlemagne, while Dax and Jon Ace were tracking Dr. Klipse. Both of them were getting tired of looking for the no good evil doers.

"Find anything yet Dax?" Jon asked.

"No" Dax replied, yawning. "This is starting to get boring" Dax frowned.

"Yeah" Jon frowned, getting upset, with no luck or hint where they were. "Perhaps we could take some time off."

"Sounds like a plan" Dax smiled, glad they were getting some time off.

"What do you want to do?" Jon asked Dax.

"Do you have some TV?"

"Yeah, follow me" Jon said walking into the living room of the airship, sitting down on the soft couches. Jon patted the couch telling Dax to have a seat. So Jon turned the TV on, and started flipping through some channels, not finding any that interested him in particular. Finally after a few minutes he gave up and handed the remote to Dax.

"There is nothing on that I care about, if there is anything that interest you you can flip the channel on" Jon told him.

"Thanks" Dax mumbled.

After about 15 minutes Dax found a channel and kept it on, starting to feel a little drowsy. So Dax just closed his eyes and fell asleep for about an hour, finally stirring in his sleep as he opened his eyes.

"Finally awake sleepy head, huh?" Jon joked. "You mumbled a lot when you sleep. You good?"

"Oh yeah, sure" Dax looked down. "So what did you hear me mumble?"

"It was hard to hear, but perhaps something involving your mom or family?"

"Oh that" Dax looked away from Jon Ace.

"You want to talk about that?"

"Not really."

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always willing to give a listening hear" Jon gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Jon" Dax said. "So what time is it?" Dax asked trying to change the awkward silence and situation.

"Getting pretty late" Jon answered. "Want to play some checkers?"

"Sure" Dax said, glad that the subject had been changed.

"Wait right here" Jon told Dax getting up and walking out of the room, about ten minutes later returning with a checker box.

"What color do you want?" Jon asked.

"I'll take red."

Jon took out the checker box and placed it on a small table with two chairs and was setting up the board.

"Come over here Dax"

Dax got up from the place he was sitting on the couch and went over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Then after Jon set up the checkers board he took a seat in the chair opposite of Dax.

They started to play checkers and played for about two hours, Dax won 10 games, while Jon won 6. While they were playing they were sharing some stories from there past (nothing from Dax's past that would remind him of his family/mother).

"I think it's time to be done with the game, don't ya say Dax?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, those were some really good games."

"Yes, we should do it again sometime."

Jon started putting away the checkers, and Dax could see that he was getting fidgety. "What's wrong Jon?" Dax asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing" Jon reassured him.

"You sure" Dax raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Okay" Dax said staring at Jon.

"But Dax... I have a question for you" Jon started shifting in his seat.

"What is it?" Dax started to get worried it would be about his life when he was young.

"What type of people would you date? Like males or females?" Jon asked while his face was flushed a bright pink.

"Depends..."

"Oh okay"

"How come?" Dax asked.

"Just wondering" Jon told him.

"Why? Dou you like me?" Dax got up the courage and asked.

"Yeah" Jon replied, looking away.

Dax got up and walked up right next to him. "Well I like you too" Dax blushed.

Jon got up and and started straight into Dax's eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, Jon. I don't joke about this kind of stuff."

Jon reached for Dax's hand and held them. "I had a really fun time tonight Dax."

"Me too" Dax told him, honesty in his voice.

"You want a snack?" Jon asked Dax.

"Sure, it's been quite awhile"

Hand-in-hand they walked into the kitchen, grabbing some crackers and making popcorn. After getting the food, they walked to the couch and sat down. They had started eating the food, with some idle chit chat.

"Hey, Dax? Can you close your eyes for a minute?" Jon asked.

"Why?" Dax raised a eyebrow.

"Just trust me" Jon whispered.

So Dax closed his eyes, and waited, within a second he felt something touch his lips, so he opened his eyes, and Jon had started kissing him, and Dax started to kiss back. They finally stopped to breath.

"That was good" both of them replied, and after that they fell asleep in each others arms.

So What did you guys think?! Leave a review in the comments, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks! :D And tell me some other types of stories you would like me to write. Also if you have any hints for future stories, leave them in a review. :) Byyyyeee! :D


	8. Bren and Jinja getting along

_**Hey guys! :D So I got a request from ChasexJinjaforever to do a friendly chapter between Bren and Jinja because in the series they are good friends even though they argue a lot, and ChasexJinjaforever would to see a chapter for them. Thank you for the suggestion! :D**_

_The team was stuck in an old cottage they found in the mountains right before a big snowstorm picked up, and they are stuck there for a few days, let's see what the team do in the cottage._  
_They were wondering through the snow, and it started to snow heavier than before._

"Uh guys!" Bren whimpered. 

"What up B?" Chase asked. 

"I-I Think there is a snow storm coming!" 

"Relax Bren" Jinja smiled, "we'll find some shelter soon." 

"I hope so" Bren whispered. 

"Yes, it would be wise to find some shelter soon" Beyal told the group. 

"Well let's keep walking if we want to find shelter in time" Chase started walking faster than they were before.  
Finally after about 30 minutes they stumbled upon a small cottage, and decided to knock on the door. 

"Hello? Is anyone in their?" Chase asked. 

"Let me handle this" Dax grinned, as he broke into the house and held the door for the others. 

"Dax, are you sure that's a good idea?" Bren asked him. 

"Yeah, of course" Dax frowned, "Something wrong with that?" 

"Ya know Dax... Bren does have a point" Jinja stared at him. 

"Well we need some shelter" Dax pointed out. 

"Yeah, I know we do Dax. But does that mean it's alright to break into a cottage?" Jinja questioned him. 

"It looks pretty abandoned" He looked around. 

"Whatever" Jinja said turning around and walking away. "You coming Bren?" 

"Yeah, I'm coming" he said following Jinja. 

"I know you're usually hungry Bren, do you want something to eat?" Jinja asked him.  
Bren's face lit up, "Yeah, that sounds great!" 

"What is it that you want?" Jinja occasionally looked at Bren, while looking for some food in the cabinets. 

"What is there?" 

"Mmmm... They are some peanut butter, nutella, crackers, or some cheese. Anything sound good to you?" 

"Could I have some peanut butter?" Bren asked. 

"Sure coming right up" Jinja told him setting out the bread and peanut butter, and spreading the peanut butter on the bread. "Want it toasted?" 

"No, it's fine how it is" Bren smiled.  
She handed him the meal. "Thank you so much Jinja!" Bren exclaimed. 

"No problem" she smiled.  
He started eating the sandwich, gobbling it up in no time. 

"What would you like to do?" Bren asked the brunette. 

"Do you want to read or something?" Jinja looked at him. 

"Sure" he said, even though he didn't like to read, but his friend wanted to so he wanted to make her happy.  
She walked over to a small bookshelf, browsing through the books, looking for something that sounded interesting to her. Finally she found a hidden book about the beginning of Monsuno's.

"Hey, Bren?! Come over here. I found a book that sounds interesting."  
Bren got off the couch and started walking towards her, wondering what his good friend found that could interest Bren that much, considering he didn't like to read. "What did you find?"  
Jinja looked up from reading the back of the book, "I found a book that was the start of Monusno's." 

Bren's eyes lit up, "Let me see that!" He practically ripped the book out of Jinja's grasp.  
Jinja watched as he red the back of the book. "I thought you said you hated reading" Jinja chuckled. 

"Well..." Bren blushed. "It also was boring books, but this, this involves Monsuno's" Bren exclaimed. 

"Haha, okay. You're off the hook this time" Jinja winked.  
After that, they got off of the ground next to the bookshelf, and sat next to each other on the sofa, reading in pretty much only silence occasionally telling the other person something interesting they red or if they didn't get something. 

The two had been sitting on the sofa for about 2 hours reading the hidden secrets of the beginning of the Monsuno's. 

"Hey guys? Jinja? Bren?" Dax and Chase had called out for about 10 minutes, waving their hands in front of their faces. Finally Jinja looked up. "You need something?" 

"We've called you for 10 minutes" Chase said. 

"Sorry, me and Bren have been reading" Jinja told them. 

"Wait, Bren. Reading?" Dax asked wide-eyed. "I thought he hated reading" Dax scratched his head. 

Finally Bren looked up to see what all the chit-chat is about. "What's going on guys?" 

"I didn't know you read" Dax told him still confused and scratching his head. 

"I don't... But this book is about the beginning of Monuno's. And just sounded really interesting, after Jinja called me over" Bren looked at him. 

"Well if you want, dinners ready" Chase offered. "It's only rice, but at least it's something, right?" 

"Rice is wonderful" Jinja replied. "But if you don't mind I would like to eat the food out here" 

"Oh sure" Chase said.  
Jinja got up and walked to the door of the kitchen. "Bren, you want some rice?" 

"Yes, please."  
Jinja walked out of sight and came back a few minutes later with two bowls filled with rice. "Here you go" Jinja placed the bowls of rice on the table, as they put down the book of the Monsuno's, and grabbed the bowl of rice and started to eat. 

"Yum, this taste really good" Jinja closed her eyes enjoying the flavor. 

"Yeah" Bren agreed.  
In the next few minutes they finished the rest of their rice, and Jinja walked into the kitchen and came back with a rootbeer. Opening the bottle and drinking some. 

"I don't like being stuck in a cottage like this with a snowstorm threatening our lives if we walk out in it" Bren complained. 

"It's alright Bren. You want to play tag?" 

"Sure Jinja!" 

So they started chasing each other around the house knocking some things off the wall like paintings, and a few books fell out of the bookshelf. 

"What's going on out here?" Chase questioned as he walked into the living room to only find things knocked over. "What happened in here?" Chase asked no one in particular. 

"Beats me probably Jinja and Bren" Dax assumed. 

"But, Jinja's more mature than that" Chase looked at Dax. 

"Okay then... Where is she?" Dax questioned him. 

"I don't know" Chase looked away.  
They heard some footsteps running around upstairs, so they rushed up there to only find Bren and Jinja playing tag. "What in the world is going on up here?" Chase raised his eyebrows. 

"We were uh, playing tag" Jinja told him. 

"It was just we were really bored" Bren continued for her. 

"Well did you see what you guys did downstairs?" Dax asked them?" 

"Oh that..? Yeah, sorry about that" Jinja whispered. 

_It's been a few days of them being stuck in the cottage, so Bren and Jinja continued bonding still following what they were doing everyday, while continuing to read the book, and they kept on getting closer. After some days stuck in the cottage the team have started to like it, it felt as a small home for them, giving them a break from sleeping outside always. Eventually the snowstorm let up and stopped, so the team could continue their journey._

_**What did you guys think? Please leave a rate, and fave or follow my story. :D Every review is more motivation to continue the story and I really appreciate it. Thank you EVERYONE! :D**_


	9. Tango and Dax getting to know each other

**Bren and Tango was requested by someone on my reveiw :) Enjoy, and review and tell me what you'd like another one to be.**

Bren was walking in the storm headquarters hallway by himself when he saw her. He saw Tango.

Sighs, "I just want her to notice me" he mumbled under his breath.

Then an idea popped into his head, "hey Tango!" he shouted.

"What do you want?" she asked kind of irritated.

"Oh umm" he started rambling. "I just uhh wanted to know if you'd uh hang out uh with me?" he started blushing getting embarrased.

"And what would you want to do?" she raised one eyebrow.

"Maybe just to get to know each other" he looked down.

"Sure I guess" she answered him.

_Yes! He thought finally I get to talk to her._

"So what do you want to do Tango?"

"It doesnt really matter" she looked at him.

"Want to go sit in the living room? And get to know each other?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied hiding a blush.

**They were walking to the quarters when they heard some shouting.**

**"Mhmmm, I wonder what happened now" he wondered out loud.**

**"They must be arguing" she shook her head.**

**"Wanna listen?" he ellbowed her gently.**

**"Yes" she smirked.**

**Inside the room they heard Jinja and Dax arguing.**

**"Jinja it was an accident I swear!" Dax pleaded.**

**"Nope! Too late for sorry, Daxie Boy!"**

**They started to hear things being thrown and some shouts that were muffled.**

**"Uhhhh should we make sure everythings fine inside the room?" Bren asked giving a nervous laugh.**

**"Probaly" Tango said, as she started to open the door.**

**"Hey! what's going on in here?" Tango asked loudly, as they were wrestling on the floor.**

**"Oh nothing, same old same old" Dax told her calmly.**

**"That doesn't look like nothing" Tango stared directly into his eyes.**

**"Oh believe me, it's nothing. You can leave anytime you want" Dax smiled.**

**"Okay, bye?" she said confusingly and closed the door.**

**"Okay, Bren. We can go to the living room now."**

**The finally got to the living room so they grabbed a soda and bren made them some grilled cheese.**

**"Okay soo. Tango, Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked glanching up nervously.**

**"No, you?" She asked right back at him.**

**"No not yet" he still had a chance to be with her, he sighed feeling relieved.**

**"How long have you known Chase?" Tango wanted to know.**

**"Oh, we've known each other forever! And we're gonna be friends till the end!" He beamed.**

**Thwy countinued asking questions for awhile until it became dark out.**

**"oh wow, we've been here for awhile" bren said to her.**

**"I know, it hasnt even felt that long"**

**"Time flies when your having fun" Bren winked.**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right" she smiled tiredly, she started to lean on Bren as she started drifting off.**

**"I love you, Bren" Tango mumbled before she drifted off.**

**Bren had a great big smile on his face.**

**"Well I should probally carry her to her room" **

**Bren then got up and carried her to her room, set her on her bed and placed a small kiss on her cheek.**

**So guys! what did you think? Please leave a review! They really help :) Any request? (Like completely new stores or for just the one-shot storries? Comment which one. :]**


	10. Chase and Jinja bonding at the beach

**I'm getting another review for a Chase and Jinja one so I will be doing that. Ennjoy and please feel free to comment, I really appreciate them and tell me what type of short story (or a new story) you'd like and I'll write them.**

It was a hot day for team core-tech, they had been exploring the desert for days, and the heat was finally getting to them.

"When will this heat go away?!" Yelled Jinja.

"Relax Jin, all of us are hot too" Replied Chase looking at the cute brunette.

"Yeah Princess. Just deal with it" Dax said snotly.

"Well you don't have long hair!" She screeched.

"Just cut it all off" Dax looked at her.

"Uhhh no thanks!"

"Dax!" Chase ordered, "leave her alone."

"It is all right Jinja soon we will find a cool area and we all could lie down and relax" Beyal comforted.

"Thanks Beyal" Jinja gave a week smile.

The team countinued to walk for a couple more days, and the heat was getting worse.

Jinaj sighed, "this heat needs to stop"

Chase looked back and saw how bad Jinja was sweating from the heat.

"Jin, want me to carry you some?" Chase asked worriedly.

"Sure Chase" Jinja said and got on his back.

After a few more hours, they finally were starting to get closer to their destination, they saw some water in the distance along with a cool beach. All of team core-tech screamed in excitement.

"Finally!" Bren shouted.

"Yes!" Jinja screamed.

They started to run to the beach, once they got there they sat in the shade of a tree for a bit catching their breaths.

"This is so cool" Jinja replied.

"We defiently deserve a break" Dax said.

"I must agree with Dax, we've worked hard' Beyal smiled.

"Okay guys today, we don't worry about the enemy, just have fun and do what you want" Chase told them.

Jinja, Beyal, Dax and Bren all started running to the water.

"Hey Jin? Chase asked "Can I have a word?

Jinja stopped running and turned to him, "Sure, what is it?"

"So we've known each other for a long time, and I was wondering..." Chase started putting his hand behind his head. "If you'd like to do something.. Because I really like you... More then just friends" Chase finished sweating.

Jinja started blushing. "Sure, anything you want" Jinja looked at him.

"Lets start with this!" Chase laughed and picked up Jinja.

"Chase uhh, what are you doing?" She shouted above the waves.

"This!" he started running and threw her into the ocean.

"Chase! What were you thinking?"

Well you looked hot" he smirked "and so I just decided to lend a helping hand and cool you off."

"Happy now?!" Jinja snorted.

"Haha yeah" Chase said.

They started splashing each other and just started talking for a few hours while in the ocean.

"So, "Chase started

"Yeah?" Jinja asked.

"Would you like to br my girlfriend?" Chase asked nervously.

Jinja glanced down for a second and Chase got worried that he shouldnt of asked her this soon.

But then Jinja glanced back at him for a second, "I would be honored Chase Suno" Jinja beamed.

"Great" Chase shouted, while everyone from team core-tech looked at him.

"Yes, lil Suno?" Dax remarked to Chase's outburst.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Chase whispered to Jinja.

"Yeah, why not?" Jinja replied sweetly.

"Me and Jinja are now a couple" Chase shouted to them.

"Oh that's great Chase!" Bren replied.

"I know!" Chase shouted back.

Dax and Beyal were both silent because they still liked Jinja, this is a moment neithere of them could enjoy.

Chase leaned over by Jinja and placed a kiss on her forehead. She answered him by giving him a kiss on his cheek. They got out of the water and started to get dried off. Chase and Jinja were teasing each other and acting like couples.

They decided that since it was getting later, they were just gonna lie on the sand, they had no more worries at the moment. Chase and Jinja were cuddling each other, and on occasion planted a kiss on the others lip.

"This is great" Chase mumbled on Jinja's lip.

"It couldn't of happened any better way" Jinja replied under his kiss.

The sun started to set and the newly couple couldn't be any happier.

**So, how'd you like this? If you have a request please leave it in the rewiew section, I really enjoy doing them, and if you want you can ask me to do a new story and I'll be willing to write it. :) But yeah this was a Chase and Jinja one. My favorite couple is Beyal Jinja, they are so cute together :D but hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Tango and Alpha

**Someone requested that I do a Alpha and Tango awhile ago, so I will be writing one! Enjoy!**

There wasn't many missions going on right now, so Tango walked outside to catch some fresh air.

"What are you doing out here?" Alpha asked.

"What? Oh nothing much Alpha" Tango blushed.

She's had a crush on him forever, but has never had the guts to admit it, everytime he talked or refered to her her heart did a flip.

He picked up on her blush and walked closer to her making her cheeks heat up and blush even more.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Do you like me Tango?" He smirked.

"W-what makes you say that?" She gulped.

"You're blushing" he chuckled.

"Oh" she looked away.

"Relax, want to do something?" he asked.

"Yeah, like what?" Tango wondered what he would want to do.

"We could take a walk on the ship and talk, maybe catch some lunch" he smiled.

"Sounds good" she started walking "Come on."

He walked after her, and they started talking about their past missions when they would always be put in charge of trying to catch Chase Suno and his friends.

"Haha! Good times" they laughed.

"Remember the one time you stood up to Charlemagne?" Alpha mentioned.

"Oh yeah, she needed that!" Tango looked at him.

"But you got in so much trouble!" he glared.

"As soon as you did that did you regret doing it?" He asked.

"Nope" she looked down, "If anything I'm glad."

"Hungry?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure" her stomach rumbled.

"Lets get some food then" he smiled.

They got up and started walking to the kitchen area.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked as they arrived.

"Anything" she replied.

"Okay... How about grilled cheese?"

She smiled, "that'll work."

He started to make their grilled cheeses, after they were done they started to eat them.

"So.. How long have you had a crush on me?" he's been wondering so he finally asked her.

"Oh that?" she blushed. "Not long, just since I met you."

"Thats been a while, but you're so sweet" he leaned closer.

"What do you think right now?" he got closer.

"Wow, you're really close right now" she blushed.

He planted a quick, but passinate kiss on her lips. And she kissed him back after that.

"Come, follow me" he grinned.

"What's up?" she asked.

"The ceiling is what's up. Just follow me" he started walking with her trailing behind him.

"Close your eyes, I'll hold you hand" he grabbed her hand and they started walking to the top floor, and they entered outside.

"Open your eyes" he smiled.

She opened her eyes and looked outside.

"What do you think?" he hoped she liked it.

"The sunset?" her eyes glimmered.

"Yes, what are your thoughts?"

"It is absolutely gorgeuos" she looked over at it.

"Come here Tango" he mumbled.

She walked over, "yes?"

He planted a kiss on her lips while the sunset set into the skies.

**Any short stories you would like me to write? Please leave a review below, I really appreciate it, thanks:) Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
